Saibor
'''Saibor '''is a Wraith and a leader of Angvard's Army. He was also Eragon's jailer and was one of the leaders of Angvard's Army during the Second Battle Of Feinster. BEFORE BECOMING A WRAITH Before he was the wraith known as Saibor, he was the soldier, Roran. He was Eragon's cousin and son of Garrow. When Galbatorix's Ra'zac attacked Carvahall, he led the resistance before he made the desicison to retreat and go the Varden. When they came to The Burning Plains, Roran used his hammer to slay The Twins, two traitorous magicians, of which made the Varden regard him as a hero. He would later become a leader of the Varden. ARRIVAL OF VORIADD AND GALBATORIX'S INVASION When Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Glaeder, and Arya returned to the Varden camp with Voriadd and Voriadd's Lethrblaka, the people of the Varden were horrified. However, none were more enraged than Roran, who had lost his father to Galbatorix's Ra'zac, and he charged straight at the Ra'zac. However, Eragon broke up the fight and went to a meeting with Nasuada to discuss Voriadd's arrival. However, as the discussion went on, Murtagh recieved a mental message from Thorn, which was broken off. Roran then came into the tent, where an arrow suddenly flew through the silk tent walls and hit him in the head, killing him. AFTERMATH OF THE INVASION As the Varden's army marched to Belatona to do battle, Roran's corpse was left in a tent at the abandoned camp. However, next to the bdy was Roran's soul, bound by invisible chains, as the spirits prepared to take his body to Angvard's Realm so he could be converted into a wraith for Angvard's purposes. IN ANGVARD'S SERVICE Now as a wraith, Saibor marched with Angvard's Undead Slaves into the physical realm. There, they launched a quick surprise attack upon the city of Belatona. The city soon became the capital of Angvard's New Empire. After Eragon, Saphira, Voriadd's Lethrblaka and Orik were captured, Saibor was assigned as Eragon's jailer, feeding him disgusting foods and apperantly physcially abusing him as well, seeming to have lost all memories of being Eragon's cousin. He took Eragon to Angvard himself and saw Eragon be sentenced to execution. Saibor was possibly at Eragon's execution, and also possibly witnessed him escaping with the spirit of Brom. SECOND SIEGE OF FEINSTER Having learned of his prisoners' escapes, Angvard, in a rage, sent forth a massive army to deal with the Varden(now known as the Resistance) at the Beor Hills. However, the army was near instantly defeated, and Thorn was reclaimed to the side of the Resistance. This would become known as the Battle of The Beors. Now extremley enraged, Angvard sent forth Saibor as the leader of the defending army to protect Feinster, and sent a Sundablaka with him. As the rebels broke down the gates and stormed the city, three large and mysterious balls killed hundreds of the rebel soldiers and drove them back. Suddenly, Saibor, atop his Sundablaka, flew down and killed Raugnard with his hammer. This broke the morale of the dwarves, and forced Orik to make a bargain with the wraith. However, saibor turned the bargain down and sent Angvard's soldiers forward to kill the rebels. This plot suceeded and Saibor even unleashed Murtagh to kill the soldiers. However, Eragon and the spiriit of Brom suddenly teleported into the city, and the morale of the rebels greatly raised and they slew many of Angvard's soldiers. Saibor then imitated Saphira's voice and telepathically communicated with Eragon, distracting him and allowing Saibor to prepare to kill him. However, Murtagh wanted to kill Eragon, and so he impaled Saibor on his sword before kicking him off of it and into Thorn's flames, killing both him and his Sundablaka, and winning the Second Siege Of Feinster, as well as resurrecting Murtagh. Category:Characters Category:Wraiths Category:Servants of Angvard Category:Villains